Ereri- Adoption
by SasoDeiShipper4Life
Summary: Eren Yeager. Abandoned at an orphanage as a baby, has lived there all his life. It's all he's ever known. One day, he gets fostered by a couple who already have a son. The son has to share his room with the orphan Eren. What will Eren's new brother think of the arrangements?
1. Chapter 1

Eren stood at the blue door which had the numbers 24 placed on the front. He had been in an orphanage since he was young, and had no family members that he could rely on.

In fact, no one knew about his family, apparently he was left at the doorstep of the orphanage. The life he had there is all he's ever known. A few months ago, a women and a man came to the orphanage in search of a son, and they picked him. For a few months they would take him out, come and visit him, and spend time with him, trying to get to know him better. They eventually fostered him, and that's where he is now.

One of the carers at the orphanage dropped him off outside the house, all his stuff had been taken to his new room that he'd apparently be sharing with his new brother who he'd never met before.

He was nervous, but who wouldn't be? He was just a teenage boy, after all.

* * *

AN- Sorry the first chapter was so short, it's just a starter. Please review and like~


	2. Chapter 2: Hajimemashite, Imade

The 15 year old closed his eyes and hung his head back, taking in a deep breath. Breathing out, he knocked on the door, gaining some confidence. His eyes flicked open, hearing movement on the other side of the door, awaiting the door to be opened. A few minutes later, the door opened and he was embraced in a tight hug from Mrs. Ackerman.

"So glad you're finally here, Eren!", She cheered, hugging him even tighter. A man walked out from behind her, Mr. Ackerman.

"Let the boy go, Arlette", He put his hand on her shoulder, chuckling. "He'll stop breathing if you get any tighter".

She let him go, smiling. Her head turned to her husband, and giggled, "Oh shut it, Benjamin! Go and tell Levi that he's here", She pointed to the staircase which was not too far behind them. "Now, Eren.. Come on in, this is your home now"

Eren took one last look at the outside world, he was no longer an orphanage kid, now he was a foster kid. And he had to share a room with a stranger. _Oh joy._

He took a small step inside, the door closing instantly behind him, thanks to his new mother, "T-thankyou, Mrs. Ackerman-"

"Oh shh, call me mum, or mother now!", She smiled once again, placing her hand on Eren shoulder, ushering him forward, "You should go to your room and introduce yourself to your brother"

"W-what if he d-doesn't like me?", the small boy asked, stopping himself from falling over because of what was such a _small_ shove from his mum.

"Of course he will!", She smiled, pushing Eren forward a little more. Luckily this time he was able to _not_ fall over. His stare travelled to the bottom of the staircase, looking up and feeling nervous. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and started to walk up them slowly, once he got to the top, he looked down and saw a smiling Mrs. Ackerman at the bottom of the stairs, waving him to go forward and go to his room. He looks forward and saw his father come through the door he was facing.

"Ah, Eren, Levi's waiting to meet you! And welcome to the family", He smiled, patting Eren's back.

_What is it with this family and smiling? _, Eren thought, looking at the door as his father walked down the stairs and he and his wife left to go do something else. _Maybe Levi will be a very happy person who smiles a lot too._

Oh how he was wrong.

* * *

He opened the door, and saw someone stood facing the window, probably looking out of it. That must be his new brother. He closed the door and stood forward, bowing his top half of his body in the direction of the older boy, "N-nice to meet you! I'm Eren Yeager!"

A few seconds later, _although it felt like a few minutes_, He got a reply.

"Don't bother bowing, I'm not that important. Oh, and you're not a _Yeager_ anymore, you're an Ackerman now. And don't forget it.

Oh and, it's nice to meet you too, now get out"

* * *

**A.N- Yeah, this chapter was longer then the first. This is also an AU by the way. **

**So, I made up names for Levi's parents 'cause no one really knows much about Levi's past and all, so yeah. Please review and like/follow/favourite.**

**You can also find this Fic on dA (DeviantaART) under the name 'CharlieIsNotHere'**

**And on AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) under the name 'CharlieIsNotHere'**

**Please send constructive criticism!;3**

**Chapter title meaning 'Nice to meet you, now get out'.**

**Thankyou for reading, hope you like is so far!:3**


End file.
